


Miltia and Melanie Malachite - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Chains, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, High Heels, Non-Consensual Spanking, Police, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stocks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Jaune has inherited a family condition that can only be fulfilled by sex. His mother seeks to solve such an issue by having Miltia and Melanie Malachite arrested and convicted for their crimes, sentenced to be her boy's breeding slaves forever.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Melanie Malachite, Jaune Arc/Miltiades Malachite
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Miltia and Melanie Malachite - Arrested!

“Hello? Maggie! Is Little Miss Malachite I hear?”

“June! How lovely to hear your voice! How are things over in Vale, big sister? Richard doing alright?”

“He’s doing quite well! Thank you for asking. Unfortunately, Jaune is doing less so.”

“Oh no. What has my darling nephew been getting up to? I thought you said he was doing quite well as your underboss?”

“He is. But you know how he’s taken those Nikos women as his breeding slaves?”

“I saw him arrest them on the news. Any problems with the grandbabies plan?”

“No, it’s going perfectly well. Both mother and daughter are fat with adorable grandbabies. But it turns out my son has inherited his father’s… medical condition.”

“An unstoppable sex drive that will collapse his reproductive organs and connected nervous system if not constantly sated? Cursed handsome Arc genetics.”

“Quite. So, with the Nikos women pregnant, we can’t risk the grandbabies. I need to acquire more breeding slaves, and with Jaune’s girth not just anyone will do. But, those orphan girls you adopted off the street and then abandoned you for that ‘Junior’ fellow are in Vale and I was wondering if you’d have objections to me using them?”

“Miltia and Melanie? Oh, go right ahead. Those ungrateful, backstabbing whores might as well serve some use.”

“Wonderful! Thank you, sister.”

“Of course, sister. I expect a grand-nephew or niece to be named after me for this.”

“Yes, yes. Will do.”

* * *

“Ergh! Let us go, you fucking cops!”

“We’re gonna teach you such a lesson when we get out of this!”

Miltia and Melanie Malachite, garbed in red and white dresses respectively, were wrestled into Vale precinct one by a squad of uniformed policemen, both girls’ arms locked behind their backs in jingling metal handcuffs.

The young bodyguards of Junior Xiong had laid low since the chaos of the Fall of Beacon had ravaged Vale. But when they’d gone to collect routine protection money from one the shops that had still be intact, they’d been surprised by the Vale Police Department, swarmed by officers, and sealed gravity dust infused chains. Before they’d known what was happening, they’d been corralled into a police cruiser and driven away to jail.

Now, both girls were bent over a polished wooden table, their flamboyant skirts flipped up as their faces were slammed into the smooth surface. The sergeant who’d led their capture strode up to the Malachites, delivering a pair of hearty _smacks_ to their jiggling backsides.

“Miltia and Melanie Malachite, you’re under arrest for extortion, racketeering, assault, and murder,” the policeman declared. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due free women. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vale Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminals?”

“You’re making a big mistake, you lug!” Miltia screamed. “When Junior finds out— _mmmmhhhhh!_ ”

“Miltia!” Melanie wailed, her sister’s mouth stuffed with a bright red ballgag. “What are you doing, you bas— _ahhhh!_ ”

“Yeah, let’s skip pretending anyone here actually cares how you respond,” the sergeant said, watching impassively as one of his men shoved a shiny white ballgag between Melanie’s pink lips. “You’re guilty, but we’re corrupt so we wouldn’t care either way. Big Miss Malachite wants you too for sex slaves, so that’s what you’re gonna be.”

Miltia and Melanie both froze at the mention of Big Miss Malachite. Or as they had known her once, Aunt June. Little Miss Malachite had adopted them off the streets, but they’d run away to work for Junior. They’d thought his influence would protect them from any reprisal, but with that damaged during the Fall of Beacon, it seemed their former adopted family had come for payback.

“Hey, sarge! Are they ready?! Because I really, _really_ need to sex!”

The twin green-eyed girls paled. They knew that voice. They’d teased that voice for years and picked on him for his pigtails until Saphron found out and beat them black and blue for it.

“They’re all set for you, Mr. Arc!” the sergeant called. “You can start at your leisure!”

“Perfect!”

Just as the Malachite sisters feared, Jaune Arc dashed into the precinct’s main room, his gargantuan cock out, hard, and _vibrating_. What the hell had happened to him since they last saw each other?

The blond huntsman charged through the uniformed officers and shoving them off Miltia. He closed his grip over the short-haired girl’s handcuffed wrists and lined his bulbous tip up at the entrance to her cavern.

“You’re no Pyrrha or Athena, but at this point, I’ll take anything,” Jaune gasped. “Get ready for the plunge, Mil!”

With a single, brutal thrust, he rammed his cock into Miltia’s pussy.

The dark-haired criminal slut wailed into her ballgagged lips, her cunt stretched to its limits by Jaune’s massive rod. The thick length pilfered through her depths, ramming through her slick folds and pricking at the sensitive areas of her cavern. His dick hummed and vibrated through her core, its unnatural timbre stoking up juices from within her deepest trenches.

Miltia gasped, drool building up around her gag as her lips clenched tight around the bright rubber sphere. Despite herself, she felt her insides growing warmer with each stab of Jaune’s cock, her pert butt cheeks jiggling as the huntsman’s pelvis clapped around her rump.

Melanie looked on in horror, watching the boy she used to pick on fuck her sister raw. And knowing that, like it or not, she was going to be next as soon as Jaune finished.

Or even beforehand, if the police officers spanking her exposed ass got their way. The uniformed men cackled as she yelped with every strike, her butt cheeks soon growing red from the rampant abuse.

The only thing that cut through her squeals was the muffled wail of her sister. She glanced over at Miltia, only to find her sister’s bright green eyes rolled back in her head, the criminal slut panting madly through her gagged mouth.

It was only natural. Her cunt was gushing from the punishing slams of Jaune’s cock, the length searing across her folds and lacing her with rampant stabs of pleasure. Miltia moaned again and again as her captor’s grip tightened around her handcuffed wrists, until finally, one thrust proved too much for the arrested whore.

The black-haired girl threw back her head and screamed with ecstasy, an orgasm blazing through her nervous system. Her crimson high heels clacked against the hardwood floor as her pussy flooded with her slick juices, lathering Jaune’s cock in her deluge as her cunt walls clenched around it like a vice.

The blond huntsman hilted his rod into the arrested slut and unloaded a virile stream of cum into her depths. Miltia moaned as her soft pussy walls were hosed down by wave after wave of warm semen, the molten seed bursting into her womb and pooling heat in her belly.

Jaune removed his cock from the criminal whore, the short-haired girl collapsing over the table. A pale, thick creampie pooled at Miltia’s pussy lips, the semen sensually dripping down her pale thigh.

“Not enough,” Jaune growled, grabbing his still hard dick, its vibrating only slightly slowed. “Pyrrha would have been able to go for three times that. I need _more_.”

The police sergeant nodded to his men, the uniformed officers pulling away from Melanie’s chained form. The criminal quivered in her white dress, the assailant bearing down on her with his gargantuan cock.

Jaune pinned her flailing arms to her back, slammed her breasts into the table, and rammed his rod into her pussy. Soon enough, she was screaming just as much as her sister.

* * *

June Malachite Arc grinned as she stared down into her family sex dungeon. She did love when solutions to her problems worked as intended. Pyrrha and her mother Athena may have been unable to pleasure her son during their final trimester, but her former nieces were picking up the slack in their breeding slave duties.

Melanie and Miltia were locked naked in a set of wooden pillories, their hands locked on either side of their heads within the thick wooden bar. Their heeled boots were shackled to the dungeon floor as they both squealed with euphoria.

Jaune stood behind them, his fingers plunging down Miltia’s pussy while his cock ravaged Melanie’s asshole, both his convicted slave wailing at their punishment.

“Is this really all you’ve got, whores?!” Jaune roared, far more demanding than usual. “I guess you don’t want to be punished for your crimes.”

“No, master! We do— _ah! Ah!_ ”

“Punish us, master! Impregnate these criminal slut— _Oh! Oooohh!_ ”

June chuckled at the false Malachite twins’ wails of ecstasy. They were lucky. Since the Fall of Beacon had distracted her old nemesis Glynda Goodwitch, she’d felt secure enough to spread her influence back into Vale capital. And once she was aware that they were there, well…

Her sister took them in off the streets, and they repaid her generosity by bullying her darling boy and then betraying them all. If Jaune hadn’t needed competent cunts to help with his condition, they were have received a far worse fate. Instead, they got to know the greatest pleasure a breeding slave could.

Yes. At times, even mercy was cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from F12345. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Honestly, I still feel a bit burned out from the Team RWBY story and Miltia and Melanie are hardly characters with meat on their bones characterization-wise, so I am unsure how well this one worked out. Hopefully, it is still enjoyable and will help me get back in the groove of things.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Vernal  
> \- Weiss, Winter, & Willow  
> \- Salem  
> \- Crossover experiment (Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)


End file.
